Different Destiny
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: *First Naruto Fanfic* AU with: Sasuke unlocked his complete Rinnegan and sacrificed himself, but his destiny is different than a simple death...
1. Prologue

what if, some stuff is different AND this is a AU

if i write _like this_ than it is the third teller...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It wasnt a decision which took a long time._

_He wasnt sure if it was the correct way, if it was the only way, the only thing which he knewed was that he needed to act fast, that he needed to stop Kaguya._

_After hours of fighting he still didnt have hope, slowly even Naruto's body felled the how his stamina vanished, even the Bijuu's in his body couldnt hold on for such a long extend._

_His attacks lost slowly but steadily in power. The mother of the "Six Paths" was overhelming, all of their attacks couldnt scratch her but all of her attacks never met beside._

_His head hurted, his mouth only had the taste of blood, his whole body was about to collapse and..._

_he finally unlocked the second Rinnegan in his right eye, the appearence changed, it looked exactly like the ones which Madara, Obito and Nagato used._

_His body could feel how it gained more strength through the chakra which he absorbed. Chakra from Kaguya's attacks. Chakra from Naruto's body. Chakra from the surroundings._

_His body started to emit heat, to a extend where steam came out from his mouth, his eyes only saw one target, it was the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya._

_He finally saw the six paths. Ways, ways which will allow him to defeat the goddess. He never waved in his decision, he knewed that the Rinnegan cant stop her, the six paths couldnt stop a god._

_But..._

_the power which was beyond the sixth path could._

_The Path which gaved its wielder the ability to control Life and Death._

_Without a movement, without a word, despite the screams he heard, despite the pain he felt, he walked closer to the being who floated in midair, he walked closer, her attacks vanished, her body started to fall into pieces._

_He heard him, he heard Naruto's yelling, his scream after his name, but..._

_the only way to defeat the Demon was to become a Demon himself._

_He took a final breath, and..._

_nothing..._

_Kaguya was gone,_

_Sasuke was gone,_

_the final attack was a power which overhelmed the goddess with a gap where she couldnt even think about the possibility to oppose it._

_It was done, the mankind was saved, the shinobis who died was resurrected through a shining beam which falled down from the sky._

_The cost for that miracle was the life of the last Uchiha, the last wielder of the Sharingan, the last owner of the legendary Rinnegan._

_Or..._

/Twenthy Years Later/

"What?" Sasuke found himself on a mountain, his body was still badly injured.

(...Wasnt i fighting Kaguya?...I used the seventh path, i should be dead... than why?...)

He heard how people fought against each other (...Shinobi?..) Sasuke looked confused, he still observed them, it was a boring fight,

their movements was slow, the execution was cheap, the jutsus not strong enough, as if someone took the abilitys of a child and placed it into the body of adults,

for Sasuke who survived a fight against a goddess it was as if normal humans turned into ants, he was sure, if he wanted it, he could destroy them in the split of a second but this wasnt his will, he simply wanted to knwo what happened, why he was on that mountain and why...

suddenly he recognized something odd, he was on a mountain but he saw a fight which was done nearly 30 km away, his eyes changed,

from the legendary Rinnegan they changed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, even his body felt the difference, as if a infinite power inside his body suddenly vanished, but it wasnt a disadvantage, afterall he could change his eye into his human ones than to the normal Sharingan than into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and after all that, he could summon his legendary Rinnegan.

He smiled, afterall he was still alive, and it seemed like the whole mankind survived.

"Lets find out where i am"

he started to run into the fight of the shinobi-ants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

post your opinions, do you like it?

is my first naruto fanfic, should i let it stay as oneshot?


	2. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He reached the place of the fighting Shinobi.

His badly injured body tired him out, it was as if his body was under water, he could only use 20% of his normal speed.

After he managed to run 20 km's he felt how his eye started to burn, after some minutes the pain vanished, his headache slowly decreased in its strength, thanks to a nearby small sea he was able to look at the state of his eyes, they turned into purple rinnegans with three tomoe's on each line.

"Is this the ultimate fusion of my Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan?" Sasuke spoke to his eflected self on the surface of the sea, suddenly he heard something,

it was a girl, she had pink hairs and green eyes, she seemed to be 15 years old, her clothes wasnt made for a battle, they was to long.

(..A enemy?...no...i need to know where i am...) he started to walk into the direction of the shocked girl, she on the ther hand started to run away as fast as she could, her clothes slowed her down but that didnt matter to her, she was scared to death.

(..I didnt thought that i am so scary..) he started to run.

One Second.

Only one second later he was already right behind the girl, "Kyyyyaaaaaaa" she screamed and fell to the ground.

"P-Please do-.." she started to cry,

(...i didnt do anything...) he walked a few steps back "i am no-.." the girl throwed dirt at him and started to run again,

seemingly annoyed he still manged to control his anger, he jumped ont eh trees and followed the girl.

(...If i follow her i think i will find others who can talk like normal humans...).

Finally, the girl reached a place with other humans. Sasuke jumped on the ground and walked into their direction, of course, it was the reaction which he expected, the took their weapons out and prepared themselfes for a battle.

He moved his hands over his head.

"Im not here to fight, i only followed that girl because i wanted to know where i am".

They didnt answer, instead they started to move their fingers, they wanted to attack him but the sped was slow, way to slow, for one move move of their fingers they needed one second, tha means hat they needed a few seconds for one jutsu.

(..Are they kidding me?).

"Fireball" one of them yelled, he moved his hand right before his mouth and started the jutsu, the outcome was suprising, the fireball was small, it had the size of a basketball, and the range suprised Sasuke even more, the jutsu vanished before it could even reach him.

"SSSTTTOOOOPPPP" a old man yelled, he punched out the small candle sized fireball "My name is Ketsuga Karam, im the Sensei of this people, please excuse their behavior, they are still young" he spoke with a smile on his face (..i need information, stay cool until i have what i want...) he breathed deep in and cooled down.

"This patethic jutsu cant be called a attack" Sasuke mumbled, he looked directly to the old man "i only wanted to know where i am".

Ketsuga answered "Ohhhh" he said suprised "you are not far away from the capital of 'The Land of Fire' Konoha" Sasukes eyes widened,

"Konoha?" he questioned confused.

"Yeah, we will go to the ninja exam and become Shinobi under the command of the greatest Hero and Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-sama , the man who defeated Madara and ended the fourth Great Shinobi War".

(...Greatest Hero? Hokage Naruto Uzumaki? defeated Madara? ) he couldnt understand what he heard, "since when did he become Hogake?" the others looked confused, "since when?" Ketsuga reapeated "since the end of the great war, 20 years ago, in two days they will have the 20th years celebration".

He was confused "20 years since the great war?" the others, the old man included, nodded "Hey, Ketsuga, can you show me the direction of Konoha?" the old man moved his hands the next moment, and the next moment the shinobi with the unnatural eyes was gone.

"What for a strange guy" the boy who attacked Sasuke mumbled, but the old man felled how his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, it was as if the 16 years old boy before him was a being form a different world, from a dimension which Ketsuga Karam couldnt even begin to imagine.

Twenthy minutes later Sasuke looked at a village, at least, it should be a village after his memorys, Konoha was at three times as big as before, the houses didnt look very different but the quantity was overhelming,

he was confused, was it true what they said, was he really 20 years in the future?

In a far distance Sasuke managed to recognize a face, it was the face of his old comrade and rival, only that this one was much much older and unnaturally big, at least for the size of a human, for the size of a face, made out of stone and attached to a mountain it was perfect.

(...What happened?) he sat himself on the tree from where he looked at Konoha (...seems like i will have many questions, Naruto...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

wow, thier are 42 readers but nobody answered, it makes me sad :'(

and now, i am still curious, how is it? the story/plot?, the main char (sasuke) is he OOC?

is it completly horrible?

feel free to flame, spam or whatever, it would still show me that people read what i wrote and took the their time to write a review (even if it is filled with negative stuff) + feel also free to push the favo. and follow button


	3. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He jumped down, it was a simple tai-jutsu move, it was one of the three attributes of a ninja.

First their was Tai-Jutsu, in short, it was the ability to fight with his body, or better, instead of manipulating the chakra into a attack outside of his body, the Tai-Jutsu's was the techniques for the chakra-manipulation inside the ninja's own body.

The second part was Nin-Jutsu, it was the ability to manipulate chakra and use it outside of the shinobi's own body, the variety of phenomens which could be created was nearly endless.

The third and last part was Gen-Jutsu, it was the ability to manipulate the chakra inside the body of someone else, in order to trap him into his own mind or show him illusions, the most difficult kind of jutsu's.

Sasuke was a prodigy in every part, Tai/Nin/Gen-Jutsu, his abilitys already reached and supassed the Rank S-class.

(...So..) he thought to himself (where is the Hokage..) he started to walk through the streets, unfortunatly he completly forgot about the blood which was still on his clothes, even if his wounds was mostly healed, he was still suspicious, of course, someone who had blood on his clothes would look scary, this was common sense.

It happened, a few shinobi stood before and behind him, they had the clothes of Sunagakure (?) "hey brat" one of them yelled, the boy with the weird eyes didnt answer "hey, you dam-.." he startd to walk closer "are you deaf?" he yelled against the last Uchiha.

"Stop" a man yelled, he had big black eyebrows "L-Lee-Sensei" the others looked suprised, suddenly they bowed their heads and than runned away as fast as they could.

"I dont need help" Sasuke said annoyed,

"im sure about this" the man in a green suit started to smile "but young ones like you shouldnt fight against your senpai's" he laughed and walked away, after several meters he looked at the rinnegan user "but i think my Sensei would have said, if you are young you should never stop, push forward, this is the power of the youth" he started to laugh and than vanished in the next moment.

(...What?..).

It was not a inexplicable situation, Sasuke Uchiha was thrown into the future, 20 years into the future, for him, it was as if he fought only a few hours earlier against a goddess alongside a 16 years old Naruto, now, he saw a stone face of a 30 years old Uzumaki,

(of course, they arent the same persons anymore, the real Naruto should be 36 years old right now...).

A few minutes later he walked into the big house which stood right before the moutain.

He looked around (...It didnt really change...), he reached the window of the Hokage's office, he heard several voices,

"papa" a girl shouted "nagato is attacks me again" the girl started to cry,

"naruto" a woman yelled, Sasuke understood it directly, it was the voice of Sakura, (she is also much older now), "you are the father of them, act like one" he heard how something exploded, "ok ok" a shocked Naruto said "i will, you should stop with the destruction, i will loose my title as hokage if the village finds out that i cant even control my family",

a few cracks could be heard, the children -who wasnt really young, the boy was already 16 years old- runned out of the office "control?" the fist of Sakura was clenched to a point where her bones would break if she used more force "S-Sakura-cha-...",

bang, the body of the 36 years old Naruto flew out of the closed window.

(...They seem to act like always..) he sat on the roof and observed everthing through the help of his new abilitys.

After several hours of waiting he finally saw that Naruto was alone in his office. His new abilitys also allowed him to teleport himself, he was on the roof and the next moment he stood inside the office of the Hokage.

"W-What the..." Naruto looked exactly like his father, even his hair was similar, but the face was still the one which Sasuke could remember "S-S-S-Sa.." his face was frozen and his eyes opened to the maximum extend "SASUKE" he shouted as loud as he could.

(...Crap, and here i thought he would act a bit more mature...) he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: sorry if the chapters are short, i will give my best so that i can make them longer, but i will not promise anything :p

thanks you Unwavering Heart, for reviewing and following :) and also the second guy/girl (i will not say his/her name buhahahahahahaha ), this is my first naruto fic, so, i thought i would need something different than my other storys, thanks for proving me wrong ;)

and, was naruto OOC? or sakure? or Rock Lee? i will give my best so that they act like they should act in their 30-40th years :]

btw, they are married, naruto and sakura, + they have a son (Nagato) and a girl (unknown name, im open for suggestions)


	4. Chapter 3

*bows down* im so happy that i could start to cry...i didnt thought that this story is worth to gain four reviews :')

To Miss Namikaze

thank you very much for the honest review (of course to the others too), i will give 120/100 :O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-What?" Naruto shouted, he was shocked, of course, who wouldnt be shocked if they saw a person from which they thought he died 20 years ago.

Naruto lived his live after the great war and he was chosen by the citizens of Konoha to be their Hokage. Despite his efforts he wasnt able to tell anyone the truth, the reason why they survied and who was the real hero was, even after the years passed he never forgot the debt he had, Sasuke Uchiha, the one who gaved his life for the sake of everyone, for Naruto, for Sakura, for Kakashi and every other Shinobi, for every other living being.

This was the reason why Naruto never stepped back in his quest for a peaceful nation, for a peaceful world, the sacrifice of the last Uchiha was the fundament which created the United Nations consisting out of the fife greatest countrys, The Land of Fire, The Land of Earth, The Land of Lighting, The Land of Water and The Land of Wind.

The children who was born after the war never learnt the real meaning of the four words, 'The Land of Fire', because it was tied with the legend of the Uchiha clan, a clan which had the strongest Dou-Jutsu, but now, they was only stuff which was forgotten and sealed, nobdoy spoke and nobody cared the the long lost clan, in the schools they teached it to the children in their history lessons, but only as a small information without any significant importance, for them, the Sharingan, the rumored Mangekyo Sharingan and the legendary Rinnegan never existed, but what would be sasuke in their eyes? the one being which possessed the three greatest weapons inside the shinobi world?

With this much information it wasnt really suprising to imagine the shock of Narutos face after he saw his old rivals appearance without any way to prepare himself, even the clothes and the look was exactly like in his memorys, exactly like the ones 20 years ago.

(..A genjutsu?..) he activated the power of the Bijuu's ho was sealed inside his body, golden chakra showed up and covered his whole body, his eyes turned red and looked exactly like the eyes of the nine-tailed beast, Kurama.

(...Maybe i should have done it a bit slower..) the next moment Sasuke saw how countless golden arms with head-sized rasengans flew against him (it would be a problem for my old self..) he thoguth to himself, suddenly a barrier showed up, it forcfully took all the chakra and made it harmless, it was one of the unique abilitys of a rinnegan user, the Preta Path.

"Are you done?" Sasuke questioned the still shocked Naruto "Nin-Jutsus are useless against my current self".

The 36 years old man cooled down "still the same ass huh..." the golden chakra around his body vanished, he walked around the table and to Sasukes direction, he stood right before him (he still has the same appearance) Naruto thought to himself "you didnt grow" he layed his right hand on Sasukes head, "seems like im taller than you now" he started to smile.

"Three" Sasuke looked at the Hokage with his new Rinnegan (..are this ones his new eyes?, he has a existing chakra flow, that means he isnt illusion, is he really Sasuke Uchiha?).

"Three?" Naruto questioned confused, "Three seconds, if your hand is still on my head i will sever your right arm",

despite the smile on Naruto's face it was clear that he understood the things which Sasuke said.

(...Still the same huh...i think he is the real one) Naruto thought to himself, he took his hand away (...a fight between him and me would destroy Konoha, it is better if i dont risk anything) "sorry...nagato is as big as you...it is a habit" he laughed nervously,

"a habit?" Sasuke questioned "nevermind" he said before Naruto could answer "i dont want to be here longer than necassary" he walked to the chair right before Naruto's office table, still confused Naruto sat himself on his own seat "so, what happened? where did you go? you didnt age..." he was interrupted by Sasuke,

"i dont have the sightest idea, all i know is that i used the seventh path and reversed kaguya's existence into that of a dead being and the existence of the others into that of living ones" he felt a strange numbness in his right arm, suddenly everything went black and he fell from the chair to the ground,

"sasuke" Naruto shouted, Sasuke on the other hand couldnt say anything, he couldnt even move his body, his mind was forced to shut down, he only felt the numbness which reached every cell in his body.

(...Wh-...) he lost his consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: sorry again, i know, this are so SO short chapters...

but if it is short than i can update the story really really really really fast ;]

PS: who would fit to hinata? i want to bring her into this story too + her children :'[

PSS: a small spoiler, did you ever think that sasuke can have a harem ^.^

PSSS: should i do the story with short but fast chapters (like now) or should i make longer chapters which would need one or two weeks (maybe even a month :O )? [PM or review (if you want :p )]


	5. Chapter 4

real life should eb forbidden...

and i decided to make this short chapters because i lose focus after some time :(

btw, i need to apolgize, the current age of sasuke is 18 and form naruto is 38, i forgot that they was 17 in the current arc :'(

THIS IS A EXPLANATION CHAPTER WHERE THE CURRENT WORLD WILL BE EXPLAIEND TO SASUKE AND TO THE READERS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you ok?" a nurse with yellow hairs loked at the new awakened boy, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

He sat himself up on his bed "what happened?" he looked around, the room wasnt much different from what he remembered.

"You lost your consciousness" a old but still well-known voice spoke while it moved into his room, it was the current Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?" he looked around again, he was really in a hospital bedroom "how?" he questioned suprised.

"Sakura will explain it but before that i need to speak with you..." he looked to the young nurse "could you please let us alone?" she nodded nervously and walked out, Naruto took a chair and placed it on Sasukes bed, after sitting down he started to talk "you know that this is 20 years after the War right?".

Sasuke narrowed his brows "of course".

He started to smile "than, let me explain you some things, while you lied on this bed, i created your new personality", sasuke looked confused "personality?",

Naruto took out a scroll and gaved it to Sasuke, he opened it and looked at the information written inside of it,

Sasuke Uchihan, Age: 18, Status: Legendary Sannin, and other information about his look and about a clan named Uchihan, a far away clan who had its roots in the Uchiha clan.

"..." he looked suprised "i never heard anything of the Uchihan Clan",

Naruto took the scroll away and layed it into his bag "i know, there is no Uchihan Clan, there was always Uchiha and nothing more",

"than, why are you writing this nonsense, and since when did i be a legendery sannin?",

"if possible let me explain everything from the beginning" he took a glass and filled it with water, after he finished the drinking his face turned serious, this wasnt new for sasuke who saw naruto's face several times in such a state but it was still a odd feeling to have his old comrade looking at him with such a serious face, in such a adult body,

"ok, Sasuke, since you vanished 20 years ago, the world had peace, the five great shinobi countries worked together and the smaller countries also gained more freedom and peace, but after 10 years the problems began again, a group which consists out of 9 members created a hugh incident where thousands of innocent people died",

he took out a different scroll and gaved it to sasuke "we couldnt find them and they didnt show themselfes for three years but after some time they used a artifical Bijuu as weapon to attack Sunagakure", Sasuke looked suprised "artifical Bijuu?",

Naruto nodded "yes, seven years after the war a group of healing shinobis needed use their abilitys on Isobu, the three tailed Bijuu because he was badly injured from unknown shinobi, after some time they created a jutsu which allows hundred shinobi to collect enough nature chakra and fuse wit with their own, so that they can use 'The Creation of All Things' in a really restricted way of course, they managed to heal Isobu but this technique was stolen and used to create artifical Bijuus's, by collecting enough nature chakra and normal chakra, the group managed to give birth to beasts who dont have a mind, only weapons to destroy".

"So, in short, there is a new group like Akatsuki and.."

"the current group also uses the name Akatsuki",

"oh, this makes it much better, so, the new akatsuki group created artifical bijuus and attacked Sunagakure, but what has this to do with me?".

Naruto smiled "let me please explain everything" he breathed deep in and out "so, this group has the only goal to destroy the peace between the countries" sasuke interrupted him again "im sure you are as strong as you was 20 years ago, shouldnt you simply hunt them down?".

A vene showed up on Naruto's forehead, he still tried to smile "we, the Kage cant try to catch them on our own because they would use this chance and attack the village, and they are powerful enough to use the Bijuu-creation technique with only nine members, which means that they are even higher than the other Kages, and i alone cant fight them and defend innocent beings",

he poured water into the glass again and drank "so, the legendary sannin are on the level of the kages but dont possess the political powers, currently, there are seven legendary sannin including you".

"And they are the hunters for this new group?" he started to smile, finally he could test his abilitys to their full extent but...

"no" naruto answered calmly "the legendary sannin cant go after the group because it would give a large opening for the Akatsuki members and their subordinates".

"than what are my.." this time naruto interrupted sasuke "the legendary sannin are experts on various fields, Sakura is like that" he looked around and started to whisper "Sasuke, since you vanished, the memories of everyone was somehow twisted, they cant recognize you as Sasuke Uchiha, instead, they only see you as a stranger, Sakura questioned after helping you who you are and where i would know you",

"..." he thought about a possible explanation (maybe the rinnegan?...no, than it would affect Naruto too...) his eyes opened wide after finding a suitable answer "the chakra of the Sage",

"i came to the same conclusion, and therefore i needed to change your name and roots, even if they see a picture they wouldnt believe that you are Sasuke Uchiha, i gaved up and created this fake identity so that you can live here without needing to answer to annoying questions",

sasuke nodded, "than, let me explain the other stuff, it seems like the countries need more powerful shinobi, the sannin are bound to their country and serve under the kage of each one, but the legendary sannin only needs to obey the orders of the 'Five Kage Scroll' it means that the decision is made through the approval of the Five Kages, as long as you stay in this disguise can you please do that?" he looked concerned, he knewed that Sasuke wouldnt want to be ordered around but to his suprise sasuke nodded after a few seconds.

"Ok" Naruto shouted, with a big smile, he gaved him another scroll where he found the information about his new home "from now on this is your place, and your job as legendary sannin is to help shinobi with potential to reach be powerful warriors who can help us settle the things with Akatsuki in a fast way where we will not loose more innocent lives".

"more?"

"..." his face dropped, after a few seconds he took out bundle of papers with the picture of a boy who had Byakugan eyes "this is Ryu Otsuki, the son of Yamato Otsuki and Hirena Hyuuga, both of them died by a attack of Akatsuki members who wanted Hirenas Byakugan, Ryu was only 5 years old, this was seven years ago, he is now 12".

After a few minutes of silence he started to speak again "Ryu gained the eyes of the Hyuuga-Clan and the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai of Yamato".

Sasukes eyes closed "Why are you telling me this?",

"because i want you to train him and help him reaching a state as high as the First Hokage, with his Byakugan and Mokuton be should be able to reach of Hashirama Senju".

"What?...i should train him?"

"Who else? the hyuuga clan doesnt want to have anything to do with him since his mother was a traitor for marrying a non-hyuuga" he stood up and bowed his head "please sasuke, i tried everything, he is lonely and you are the only one with a Doujutsu, i thought you could at least..."

"stop with this bullshit...i dont care about his past but im interested in his abilities, if he reaches Hashiramas level i will fight him" a thin smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled brigthly "and now i need to tell you what Sakura told me about your eyes".

Sasuke took the small mirros who lied on the small table direct on the side of his bed, he looked into it and only saw black eyes, the Purple Sharingan-Rinnegan eye was gone,

"what happened?" he questioned confused,

"it seems like the new eyes are so powerful that your body needs to adjust himself to the new power, Sakura said that you will be able to use the eyes without any restriction after you wake up" and she was right, he activated the eyes and felt how a incredible amount of chakra filled his body, their was no feeling of burden on his body.

"This is interesting" he stood up,

"but..." naruto looked a bit concerned "could you please use this eyes only if you need it?"

"why?" sasuke started to jump up and down "my body is as light as a feather"

"because everyone below B-Rank will loose their consciousness if you look at them with this eyes" he started to smile "and i would be hard for you to train Ryu if he always falls down after waking up",

Sasuke stopped to jump and also 'closed' his rinnegan, "than, it seems like it is still morning, i think i will search after this Ryu",

Naruto looked suprised but calmed down "a good idea, but maybe you should go to your home and change your clothes".

He looekd down and saw that except of his underpants he didnt wear anything else "Tch..." he clockesd hsi tongue "where are my clothes?",

"they was full of blood and ripped apart on many parts, i throwed them away",

"and how can i go back?"

"dont worry i have clothes for you, he took out a orange pant an..."

"oh yeah, i can teleport myself" he started to walk to the door ,

before naruto could say something, sasuke was already gone.

(...phew...this was better than expected..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: review or PM if you want :)

btw, the akatuski members who are stronger as normal kage are on madaras and hashirmas lvl where they fought and created the Valley of the end, this means they are really strong but in a one on one still fodder agaisnt naruto and sasuke...

and did you guys like my idea of sasuke as sensei? should i give him a whole group or is this one already hard enough for him?


End file.
